


Everything To Me

by Akumeoi



Series: All Covered In Gold [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: “So, I think we’re soulmates,” Noctis said.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: All Covered In Gold [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137374
Comments: 22
Kudos: 306
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Spring Exchange





	Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justicesrequiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/gifts).



> This is my second Promptis soulmate AU. My giftee was worried it would be too much worldbuilding, but I love worldbuilding, so this was the perfect prompt for me! This fic sort of ended up accidentally fulfilling the fluff and hurt/comfort parts of the original request all in one. @justicesrequiem, I really hope you enjoy the fic! May it bring you a little joy ♥
> 
> Comments always welcome :)
> 
> EDIT: Thank you so so so much to Mysteriousbean5, who illustrated this fic as a gift to _me_ for the FFXV Quarantine Exchange! I absolutely love the illustration and I hope that the readers will too. (A gift on a gift - how about that, lol.) Art is embedded, or see it on the artist's tumblr [here](https://mysteriousbean5.tumblr.com/post/616029757325393920/everything-to-me-akumeoi-final-fantasy-xv).

“So, I think we’re soulmates,” Noctis said, his eyes carefully fixed on his phone and not on Prompto’s face. 

“You what?” Prompto spluttered, nearly dropping his own phone into his lap. The two of them were sitting on Noctis’s bed in their shared dorm room, Noctis at one end and Prompto at the other. In the middle of the bed their legs rested alongside each other, close enough for Prompto to be aware of Noctis’s comforting warmth. “You can’t just spring that on me like that, Noct, you’ll give me a heart attack,” Prompto complained, raising one hand to his chest. His heart actually was pounding, even though he was trying to make light of it. 

Noctis? His soulmate? Well… Prompto had reason to _hope_ , but that’s all he’d thought it was…

Everyone in the world had a soulmate of some kind, be they platonic, romantic, familial, or even one with a type of bond that defied labels and descriptions. The majority were romantic, but it was always a choice. In the late teen years, as a person’s personality solidified and their soulbond matured, a soulmark would appear somewhere on their body; the most common location was the arm, hand, or wrist, where it was easily visible to the bearer. The soulmark was crucial, because it told each person the number one thing they’d ever have to know about their soulmate. 

Most soulmarks said things that were important to the establishment or maintenance of the relationship between the soulmates, such as “They only speak Mandarin Chinese,” or “He’ll leave you, but when he comes back, he’ll stay forever.” Others helped avoid potential disasters in the soulmates’ lives together, such as “She’s allergic to strawberries,” or “She doesn’t actually want you to go.”

Soulmarks were, of course, intensely personal. Prompto had never seen Noctis’s, and he had never shown his own to anyone, including Noctis.

But the one thing the soulmark usually didn’t do was help identify a person’s soulmate, aside from giving a hint as to their gender and occasionally a quirk or characteristic about them such as a phobia or hobby. Prompto, being the rule rather than the exception, didn’t have a soulmark that contained any personally identifying information about his soulmate. Instead, he had to determine who his soulmate was based mostly on his feelings. 

Sure, there would be semi-obvious hints. Soulmates were said to have electric first meetings, to develop an attraction to each other quickly, and to have a richness and depth to their feelings for each other that was difficult to build with others. Some soulmates were said to be so attuned to each other that they would begin to be able to predict what the other was feeling, even when they were far apart. 

Prompto hoped, thought, _wished_ he was experiencing all of that with Noctis. The day they had first met, Prompto almost ran Noctis over with his bicycle as he explored campus for the first time, then had to extend a hand to help Noctis up off the ground. When their fingers had brushed and their eyes had met, Prompto had known he was in trouble. By now it had gotten so bad that every time they touched, Prompto just wanted to kiss the stuffing out of Noctis, but he held himself back in case he was wrong and this was just a stupid crush and his feelings weren’t reciprocated. 

But now, Noctis was sitting there, saying —

“You really mean it?” Prompto prompted him, voice small.

Lowering his phone but still not looking at Prompto, Noctis nudged Prompto’s thigh with his foot. A little thrill went through Prompto’s body, like a tingle of electricity. “You mean you don’t feel that?” Noctis said.

“I feel it,” Prompto said, biting his lip, “but…”

“But nothing,” Noctis said, finally meeting Prompto’s gaze. “I… You’re everything, Prompto.”

 _I’m WHAT?!_ Prompto wanted to ask, his heart doing a little stutter in his chest. In the two years he’d known him, this was the most romantic thing he had ever heard Noctis say, and he could not get over the fact that it was directed at him. 

“You’re giving me too much credit, Noct,” Prompto said, chuckling nervously. He felt Noctis’s leg settle more securely against his, grounding him. 

“No,” Noctis said seriously, “I’m not. When I met you, I was super depressed and I didn’t care about anything, you know that. It’s thanks to you that I started journaling and stood up to my family and changed my major to game design. I know it’s only been two years, but I wouldn’t be the same person without you.”

Prompto took a deep breath, giving a lopsided smile. “I really, really wanted you to be my soulmate,” he admitted roughly. How to begin to describe how Noctis was the first person who had refused to buy into his confident jokester act, the first to value and consider his thoughts even when they weren’t so lighthearted? Noctis was the first person who had ever truly seen him.

“Gods, me too,” Noctis said. Their eyes locked. For a second, Prompto could see reflected in Noctis’s the love and yearning he felt in himself. And then, Noctis pushed himself onto his knees, grabbed Prompto’s forearms, and hauled him up into a kiss. 

As their lips touched a tide seemed to crash through Prompto, a powerful wave of utter rightness and completeness and wholeness. Something in his chest roared, rejoicing in the feeling of Noctis’s lips against his, Noctis’s body in his arms, Noctis’s heart pressed close to his heart. 

“Noct,” he moaned, more in relief that in desire, kissing Noctis over and over again. They kissed for long moments, the tender but firm touches of their lips and the tight embrace they shared seeming to say _I’m here, it’s me, we’re together, I’m finally here._

“Be with me,” Noctis murmured, holding Prompto close. “Friend, boyfriend, I don’t care. I need you. You know that, right?”

How could Noctis know exactly what Prompto wished he would say in that moment? Struck by a thought, Prompto drew back. “Noct,” he said slowly, “what exactly does your soulmark say?”

Noctis paused for a moment, then shrugged, kissed Prompto one more time, and rolled up the sleeve of his black shirt to reveal the soulmark nestled along his forearm. Prompto read: _He will feel unworthy._

“Oh,” Prompto said. So that was why Noctis was going out of his way to reassure Prompto about how much he wanted him. Not that the soulmark was wrong. Prompto pushed his face into Noctis’s firm shoulder, tears springing to his eyes. If there was one thing he wished Noctis would understand without him having to say it, it would be this.

Seeming to understand the emotion that overwhelmed Prompto then, Noctis rubbed a soothing hand up and down Prompto’s back, holding him close. Prompto breathed in Noctis’s comforting scent, thanking the Six in the heavens that they were together.

“I’m yours, Noct,” Prompto managed to say before lapsing back into silence.

“And what does your mark say?” Noctis said after a while. Drawing back, Prompto revealed his wrist and offered Noctis a smile filled with all the wonder and love he felt every time he read it.

Prompto’s mark read, _He really is your soulmate, and he’s just as lucky as you are._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Good news, I have tons more Promptis AUs! If you're new here and you want more content, check out [the rest of my FFXV works](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=933850&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=Akumeoi) :D


End file.
